


The Ripple Effect...

by mindcomber



Category: The Triple Echo (1972)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: One thing leads to another...Barton/Cathy's P.O.V.





	The Ripple Effect...

First there was only you  
You didn't refuse me refuge  
I confided in you  
You were good to me  
I grew to love you  
You cared for me  
You changed me  
You covered for me.

I also, become a pretty lady!

Then he came along  
He saw me  
He wanted me  
He pursued me  
I had to go along with the deception  
Keep up the pretence  
Until the moment of truth.

He would'nt give up  
I tried to deny him  
He was deternined to have me  
He was vile  
I did not want to be defiled  
I had to deal with the consequences  
My life changed forever.

I was no longer a pretty sight!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> She...was Alice...He...was Sergeant.


End file.
